NO GIFT TO JIMIN
by Minki ARMY
Summary: Bodoh! ini karena kau bodoh! kau selalu menggangguku, membuat makanku tidak enak, tidurku tidak nyenyak bahkan kulitku collaps karena kekurangan cairan, aku gila! aku frustasi ! aku tidak bisa membuat lagu cinta yang romantis karena hanya terus memikirkan kata—kata kotor dan menjijikkan semenjak kau menjadi inspirasiku; memenuhi kepalaku dengan wajah dan suara menggodamu (Yoonmin)


_**NO GIFT TO JIMIN!**_

#HappyParkJiminDays

.

.

.

.

.

Minki ARMY

The only one Park Jimin

This is for you, _bae!_

 _Saengil chukkae uri saranghanen PJM!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Yoongi tidak pernah tahu bahkan tidak pernah menyangka pemuda yang selama ini disenanginya akan mampu melakukan tingkah seperti itu di atas panggung; Menari dengan seksi; mengangkat sebagian bajunya memperlihatkan jajaran kotak terseksi yang diakuinya adalah sumber kebahagiaannya; membuka selangkangan lebar-lebar; menjulurkan lidah nakal yang sumpah demi apapun selalu membuatnya berfantasi liar , belum lagi gerlingan mata sipit yang di telitinya mengandung cinta dan kehangatan di setiap pancarannya dan ekspresi haus sekaligus lapar yang pemuda tampan itu tampilkan setiap kali kelelahan menari dan menyanyi

"AAAARGHHHHH" Yoongi mengerang frustasi.

Memikirkan itu semua kerap kali membuatnya harus tebal muka menghadapi omelan manager setiap kali memintanya membeli vitamin yang belakangan ia habiskan hanya dalam hitungan hari. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya dimana ia biasa menghabiskan vitaminnya dalam hitungan minggu atau bahkan satu bulan

Sumpah demi apapun yoongi sama sekali tidak merencanakannya; selalu terbangun saat tengah malam karena mimpi liar yang setiap hari membuatnya harus menyuci dalaman lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Ia tidak pernah menginginkannya sama sekali.

Jimin itu. entah sudah berapa kali yoongi memperingatkannya untuk menjaga tubuh di atas panggung tapi anak itu tidak juga mau tobat. Ia hanya terkekeh setiap kali kalimat yang sama terucap dari bibir kecil yoongi

" Jangan berlebihan di atas panggung, jimin! kau bisa membuat seseorang mati karena kurang tidur "

Terkekeh keras kemudian berlalu itulah Jimin. Dan pemuda manis ini hanya bisa pasrah pada takdir sialan yang mempermainkan dirinya sampai bisa merasa sebodoh ini.

Tapi bukankah di setiap ada masalah akan ada hikmahnya? _Yah_! Setidaknya yoongi masih bersyukur karena ada yang lebih mempan daripada kopi untuk membuatnya terjaga setiap malam hingga lagunya bisa terselesaikan dengan cepat. Selain itu ada tambahan insprasi juga hanya dengan melihat puluhan video bertittle Jimin Focus di dalam laptopnya.

Sama seperti malam ini, Yoongi kembali terbangun dengan celana basah tepat pukul 12.00 di peralihan tanggal 12 menuju 13 oktober padahal sumpah demi apapun ia baru saja terpejam 10 menit yang lalu. Dan kini wajah pucatnya sudah dibanjiri keringat bersama kesulitannya mengatur nafas hingga membuat kawan se-roommatenya menggeliat tak nyaman di ranjang lain.

" kau selalu seperti itu yoongi " gumaman seokjin terdengar rendah nan menusuk dan yoongi lagi-lagi harus bersabar mengingat kawan itu merupakan kakak yang dihormati semuanya

Yoongi mencibir sebelum bangkit menuju kamar mandi. langkah kecilnya perlahan memburu manakala pandangannya melihat siluet seseorang yang sepertinya juga akan menuju kamar mandi sama sepertinya.

Oh sial !

Yoongi berdecak dalam kesadarannya yang perlahan terkumpul. Pintu kamar mandinya tertutup rapat pertanda seseorang tengah mengisinya. Tubuhnya ia balikkan menuju kamar mandi yang satunya lagi yang sepertinya tidak ditempati siapa-siapapun karena pintunya sedikit terbuka.

BRUG

" Yoongi hyung?"

"Jimin?"

Pertemuan tak disangka itu berlanjut di ruang santai. Yoongi selesai mengganti celananya dan jimin selesai dengan panggilan alamnya. Kini keduanya duduk dalam diam di atas kursi merah yang selalu jadi kesukaan jungkook magnaenya

" hyung!" panggil jimin dengan lembut. bibir basahnya terkatup beberapa detik menunggu jawaban yang lamanya seperti menunggu BTS comeback di Mcountdown.

" wae?" jawab yoongi akhirnya. Suaranya lantang dan galak namun ekspresinya malu-malu

" kenapa kau selalu mengganti celanamu saat tengah malam?"

DUG

Perbincangan ini tidak lagi santai, yoongi sudah menghilang dari dirinya yang beberapa menit lalu masih bisa membedakan mana bibir jimin dan mana mata tajamnya. Pengelihatannya mengabur, wajahnya merah sekaligus pucat dan beberapa titik air terlihat di pelipis putihnya yang mengkilat. Demi Tuhan tatapan jimin yang didepannya ini melumpuhkan dan membahayakan sekali untuk pria dewasa yang sudah tidak ABG lagi. yoongi juga butuh belain _mann!_

" hyung.." jimin masih memanggil. Wajah tampannya mendekat ke arah yoongi yang sudah terlihat seperti kepiting rebus

" Eh? Mm... " suara yoongi tegang. Matanya berputar kemana-mana menghindari bibir jimin yang semakin mendekat ke wajahnya. Dengan sisa keberanian dan nafasnya yang mulai tersenggal ia berteriak sekuat tenaga diikuti pandangan sendu dimata sayu miliknya

" BODOH! INI KARENA KAU BODOH! KAU SELALU MENGGANGGUKU, MEMBUAT MAKANKU TIDAK ENAK, TIDURKU TIDAK NYENYAK BAHKAN KULITKU COLLAPS KARENA KEKURANGAN CAIRAN, AKU GILA! AKU FRUSTASI ! AKU TIDAK BISA MEMBUAT LAGU CINTA YANG ROMANTIS KARENA HANYA TERUS MEMIKIRKAN KATA—KATA KOTOR DAN MENJIJIKKAN SEMENJAK KAU MENJADI INSPIRASIKU; MEMENUHI KEPALAKU DENGAN WAJAH DAN SUARA MENGGODAMU. AKU MEMBENCIMU JIMIN AKU INGIN MELUPAKANMU!"

aliran sungai tercipta begitu saja di wajah yoongi. nafasnya memburu dan beberapa kutukan untuk dirinya sendiri tercekat di ujung tenggorokannya. Dengan susah payah pemuda manis ini menyeka air matanya yang tidak juga berhenti mengaliri wajah sendu yang menurutnya begitu konyol untuk diperlihatkan kepada oranglain

Sedang jimin yang kini berhadapan dengan yoongi masih shock. Ekspresinya tidak kalah sendunya dari yoongi. sifat alamiahnya yang selalu mudah terbawa situasi dan bersimpati terhadap penderitaan oranglain diakui yoongi memang Jimin sekali. pemuda itu selain menggoda, ia memiliki sisi kekanak-kanakan dan cengeng sekaligus –dan itu yang makin membuatnya semakin unik dimata yoongi

" kenapa kau menangis bodoh?"

Senyuman hangat itu terbit layaknya matahari pagi yang menenangkan. Yoongi merasakan jantungnya menggila kala itu. jimin dengan tatapan tajamnya yang itu membuat pemuda manis ini hanya mampu terdiam menundukkan kepalanya menatap kaki jimin yang bahkan terlihat seksi.

" Yoongi hyung..!" jimin memanggil penuh keyakinan seraya mengusap genangan air di pipi yoongi "lihat kemari " ujarnya lagi

Perlahan yoongi benar-benar membawa pandangannya, mata sendu yang membengkak itu terlihat makin cantik dengan bulu mata hitamnya yang basah

" dengarkan aku baik-baik, hyung! Karena aku tidak akan mengulanginya—

" Aku bukan seseorang yang sempurna, aku juga bukan seorang pemuda yang kuat, tingkahku terlampau sering kekanak-kanakan daripada dewasa. Aku cerewet, kadang bisa jadi pemarah dan menghancurkan barang-barang. Aku juga tidak memiliki masalah yang berarti yang bisa membuatku berdiam diri dan murung seharian. Aku terlalu santai "

Didepan sana yoongi sudah menahan kekehannya setengah mati. Jimin menyebutkan semua kelemahannya dengan lancar seolah sengaja membuat semuanya. tapi rasa penasaran tentang kenapa pemuda ini menceritakan hal yang sudah diketahui siapapun itu belum juga terjawab seiring ocehan anehnya tentang dirinya sendiri

Yoongi menyerngitkan alis saat jimin kembali melanjutkan "tapi tetap saja, aku membutuhkan seseorang! yah setidaknya yang bersedia menangis karenaku" rayu jimin di sertai derai tawa ringan yang kemudian dihadiahi jitakan keras di kepalanya

 _Pletak_

Untuk sesaat suasana hening kembali mengusik. Jimin selesai dengan denyutan kecil di kepalanya kemudian melembutkan pandangannya pada yoongi "jadilah milikku hyung! Maka kau akan jadi kekasih yang paling beruntung sepanjang jaman"

Pemuda manis itu menyeka air matanya sambil tertawa kecil " jadi kau menembakku?"

" tidak sih. Hanya bercanda"

 _Pletak—_

Jemari kurus itu ditepis oleh jimin "aku serius! Yoongi hyung, jadilah milikku! aku tidak akan menjanjikan kebahagiaan yang menggiurkan padamu, aku juga tidak ingin menceritakan sebesar apa kebahagiaan kita kedepannya karena kita akan melihatnya sendiri, kita kan menjalani dan merasakannya"

Yoongi membeku di tempat. Jemari kecilnya masih digenggaman hangat jimin. seperti mimpi, kesadarannya tersangkut entah dimana setelah kalimat pemuda tampan ini memenuhi pendengarannya, pun dengan Jimin jantungnya berpacu sangat cepat dan ini lebih menegangkan dibanding saat nervous debut pertamanya dulu.

" aku tidak bisa" yoongi memjawab ringan seolah memutuskan tali kematian jimin dengan mudahnya. Jimin yang sudah patah hati di tempat itu sudah bersiap meraung kalau saja yoongi tidak segera melanjutkan kalimatnya "—aku tidak bisa menolak pemuda cerewet, santai, dan kekanak-kanakan ini"

Tawa lepas keduanya terdengar nyaring. Jimin dengan tawa semerdu nyanyiannya meraih bahu yoongi dan menariknya masuk kedalam pelukannya seolah melampiaskan perasaan yang selama ini terpendam. Manik hitamnya menatap yoongi lembut dan penuh cinta

"saranghae, yoongi hyung" ujarnya seraya mendekatkan kening dan hidung mereka beberapa detik saat sebelum bibir jimin menempel sempurna di bibir yoongi yang lembut. "Nado! Saranghae!" jawab pemuda manis itu di sela-sela ciumannya

Keduanya tersenyum dalam ciuman lembutnya sangat lama sampai salah satu diantaranya menjauhkan wajah dan sisanya berekspresi heran sekaligus tidak rela. "wae?" tanya yoongi pada jimin

" hyung, sepertinya ada tambahan celana yang harus kau cuci—"

Yoongi mengerutkan alis tanda berpikir.

"—atau pindahkan saja seokjin hyung di kamar namjoon hyung lalu jungkook dikamarku" sambung jimin lengkap dengan seringai nakalnya yang langsung saja di pahami yoongi

" YA! Dasar mesum!"

Jimin berlari menyebrangi deretan kursi, dan yoongi meraih sendal untuk melemparnya "jangan lari kau _byuntae!_ "

" Ey..hyung. ini jalan satu-satunya agar kau tidak kebasahan setiap malam"

Seketika itu semua orang muncul dari pintu kamar masing-masing menatap yoongi dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak. Nmjoon, jungkook, hoseok, taehyung, dan seokjin berdiri didepan pintu kamar berdasar abu-abu itu

"HYA! Jangan percaya padanya. itu bohong. Jimin bohong" tepis yoongi gegalapan, mata teduhnya melebar menatap satu-persatu pasangan mata yang tengah memicing ke arah celananya

" PARK JIMIIINNNNNN! JANGAN BERHARAP MENDAPAT KADO ULANG TAHUN YANG INDAH SETELAH INI!"

— **TBC** **—**

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

FF baru! Bakar obat nyamuk! Horee...

Ini spesial buat si Abang yang lagi ulangtahun. Alhamdulillah sekarang kita jadi beda setahun aja wkwk

Masih ada chapter lanjutan yang mungkin bisa menjawab Si judul yang paling di atas itu. Bisa jadi bertahan di rated T atau mungkin maju ke M (kalau ada yang minta)

Pokoknya apapun itu silahkan suarakan di review ya?

Siapa yang tidak bahagia imin ultah ayo? Saya rasa semua bahagia sama seperti kebahagiaan yang Minki rasakan jadi mari kirimkan harapan terbaik untuk dirinya yang di Seoul. ARMY disini selalu mendukungmu Jim!

You got yes jams!


End file.
